With advancements in the manufacturing of semiconductor devices, such devices are becoming smaller and more versatile. These devices are spurring advancements in different and new technological areas. One technological area is wearable devices. Within the technological area of wearable devices is the concept of location-specific sensors worn on a user to acquire sensor information. Despite the advancements in the semiconductor devices themselves, however, the current state of power sources still imposes limitations on the semiconductor devices. For example, the form factor and longevity of wearable devices are directly related to the on-board power sources. The power sources for wearable devices are typically in the form of bulky (relative to the size of the wearable devices), non-conformal batteries, such as lithium ion batteries, which present issues regarding, for example, placement of the sensor nodes on the body.
To counteract the issues presented by sensor nodes traditionally requiring on-board power supplies, advancements in wireless communications have allowed sensor nodes to instead be powered through wireless interrogation by a smart device (also referred to as a reader) that is brought into close proximity to the sensor node. However, such electrical power transmission requires the reader to be in constant proximity to the sensor node, which presents different issues than the sensor node having an on-board power source.
Further, there is a disparity between the rate of advancements related to sensor components on sensor nodes that allow for the acquisition of sensor information, and the rate of advancements in the backend components of sensor nodes used for processing, storing, and/or transmitting the sensor information off of the body.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for developing systems, methods, and devices that solve the above and related problems.